Destroy Them With Lazers
by Chosen To Die
Summary: With the full breed Saiyan finally taking a break from the GR, Bulma saw her chance to bond the last of the Saiyans with one of her favorite games- Lazer Tag! However, getting the rowdy Prince to fulfill his duties and actually play is one thing, and when you add in a two rambunctiousness kids, an unamused teenager and a rival to boot, Vegeta learns to strike on the chance of fun.


**Eek! I just love this idea for some reason xD I thought of it after hearing the song "Destroy them with Lazers" by Knife Party. It is a dubstep song. OMGEEZESSSSS! and yes, I am writing this instead of Chapter three of Preparation. I haven't even started chapter three. _Cue horribleness!_**

**So yush. I am making a one-shot out of this. :D **

**Post-Buu~~~**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T, UNDER ANY MEANS, OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, OR ANYTHING. Though it would be my wish to Shen if I could! :D**

* * *

"Arg, Woman!" Vegeta flushed, as the stern, blue haired girl helped the groaning prince in his earlier said "weakling getup". "Get me the hell out of these clothes!" The vest controlling his movements seemed to tight, uncomfortable. It gleamed a red color, insinuating his team. _And I thought Nappa was the only one to screw around. God Dammit Nappa and Woman! _

Next to the Prince stood a taller, just as fit man, onix eyes gleaming at the struggling saiyan. His orange _gi _was tightly plastered to his chest due to a vest light object, the color on it gleaming blue. "Come on, Vegeta," Goku laughed at his rivals struggles, though even the mighty Vegeta couldn't outclass Bulma in forcing people to do things. "It will be fun! Look," Goku added, gesturing to the other in the room with his left hand. "The boys look like they are on a playground!"

The boys that Goku was indicating included Goten and Trunks, who were fighting in the corner of the green and blue tinted room in awe. Trunks was on a purple team, according to his jacket, and Goten on the yellow. Next to the young beasts, a teenager gave a grunt as a fist was knocked into his liver.

"Can't you guys calm down?" Groaned a sagging Gohan, hunched over in unwillingness to the game. Bulma had said this would be _fun. _That finally, now, she had convinced Chi-Chi to let Gohan do something fun instead of study in his room all day. From the looks of Gohan's face though, he was having as much fun as Vegeta. Against his black jacket stood a white color, a good sign that Bulma programmed the machines to be a battle royal. But only five players? That didn't seem like it would be easy to get points.

With a click of the "gun" handle at her shoulder, the blue haired woman emurged from her tavern behind the counter, before setting up the jackets and guns. Her vest lit up in pink, and adding a cackling grin to complete her look, Bulma bellowed,

"Time for Lazer Tag!"

* * *

Getting the two eager boys (Well, three, if you count Goku) were easy to get into the dimmed green room, as at the first sign of an open door the three scampered like rabbits inside. Even Gohan reluctantly threw up his gun into his arms to join in on the game, but getting a tired, cranky, destructive alien prince to come into the room was another thing.

"This freaking game is called 'tag', woman!" Vegeta snarled, while Bulma did her best to "move" the Saiyan inside the battle ground. "That is a game for Kakarot's brat and Trunks to play, not a prince who still hasn't made it to Super Saiyan Three!"

"Oh, shut up and get your fanny moving, Prince." Bulma smirked, giving him a quick peck on the check in response to her words. Pointing her gun into his back to give him the final boost in, Vegeta was inside the dark, green lit room. Walls were placed awkwardly in different directions, and there was stairs to go onto a second story around the corner. With his Saiyan senses, it was easier to see, but out of a human's eye, it would be dark, except for the lighting jackets- still gleaming their color. Even so, Vegeta could always sense out the others, being able to pinpoint them perfectly in the two story room. _This will be easy!_

"Alright, before we begin," Bulma giggled, as the three "kids" groaned with waiting. "You Saiyan boys have an unfair advantage against little old me, so that means _no sensing each other. _Got it?"

The grin that perched itself on Vegeta's face manifested itself into outrage in a millisecond.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hollered the red faced man. "We are made to sense! We are made to fight! Now you want to take that away and because you have it _unfair?"_

"Yes," Bulma said simply, hardening her stare. "So get over it you big baby! We are about to start!"

With a final grumble, the prince fetched his gun, rolling his eyes to give great care in showing the "annoying girl". When a buzzer went off, it was like a frenzy, everyone shooting their guns at each other to rack up points. Gohan was scene making a hasty excape to the top of the room, cell phone buzzing in hand and eyes glazed with fear for missing the call of his ever crazy girlfriend. Trunks and Goten were making way around the walls, each doing their best to beat the other, making it a challenge to win. _That's right, Trunks. You better beat Kakarot's brat._

"I have 600 points!" Trunks would yell in a moment, to only have Goten sneak up from behind a wall to lazer him. With a laugh, he squealed, "So? Guess who has 800!"

Goku, on the other hand, profoundly started rushing up and down the stairs in a flurry, shooting his gun happily in every direction that he thought he saw something. At one moment he thrusted the point of his lazer gun so hard into a wall to shoot that he found a crumbling mass before him seconds later. With a sly, yet nervous grin echoing off his lips, the adult in kid spirits would simply just crash into another wall, madly screaming as Bulma popped out of no where.

"Got you, Son!"

Goku gave a howl as he heard Bulma's gun rack up the points. "I think I'm beating you, boys. Guess who has 1000 points!" Bulma grinned, as Vegeta marched up behind her, gun under pit and smirk coating his face.

"FACE MY WRATH, WOMAN, FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!" The prince hollered, grinning from ear to ear and shooting at his target. He laughed as his points ranked up, giving him a grand total of... 100.

Bulma smirked, hitting her husband with a blast, racking up points. "Gotta do better than that!"

"Damn earth girl, I am a Prince! I always win!" Vegeta scowled, aiming at the two boys still trying to beat each other in points. They jumped at hearing the familiar sound of a clicking gun, and screamed when they saw it was Vegeta.

"Go away Dad!" Trunks hollered, freaked out by the lustful look in his fathers eyes... The look to kill to win. Unable to bear the mocking laugh his wife had given him, Vegeta was sure to prove that he will be victorious, even in this putrid game of kiddy tag.

"This is it, boy! I'ma Firin' my lazer!" Vegeta gave a blood curtilling laugh, a grin stretched from ear to ear across his face. He held the gun to Trunk's head, giving a smirk as he let it click. Hearing his points rack up even more, Vegeta gave an odd sort of jump before going into battle with the two Saiyan brats.

"Let's Get 'em Trunks!" Goten yelled after being "blasted" for the fifth time by Vegeta, his eyes as wide as saucers. Vegeta was going back and forth, this way and that, and it was to hard to keep up with! Not to mention...

"Let me join in!" the all familiar voice of Goku appeared, eyes closed and hands in the air, exclaiming to the high winds that he was to join into battle. Oh man, was this fun! Vegeta groaned and hid behind a wall, glancing around to try and find a sneak attack. Trunks and Goten, in the split second he turned his back to run, seemed to have hid, tails between their legs in defeat. Goku, not using his powers to find where the missing prince went, grinned, looking around. He held his gun at shooting point, swiping it back and forth in an effort to create a tense feeling for Vegeta.

"Oh _Vegetaaaaaaa!_" The Saiyan called, his voice at a much higher and freakier pitch than normal. Hunching his broad shoulders forward, he smirked, seeing the slightest bit of elbow pop out from the edge of the wall. Vegeta, unaware of his mistake, could feel the sweat trickle down his cheek, the pride in his heart to win a simplest mind game of fake shooting pounding relentlessly in his chest.

With a great, booming laugh, Goku jumped from behind to shoot at Vegeta, hearing his score rack up points. "20,000 points, princy pie!" He laughed, dodging when Vegeta aimed his gun at him and shot.

"God Dammit Kakarot! Get your filthy ass over here and let me beat you!" he looked at his points... 19,800. "You bastard, you can't beat me!"

It was a frenzy between the two, aiming and dodging and shooting like crazy bulls on steroids. Gohan often walked into the frame, phone in hand in oblivion to the fight to only be knocked down by the force of which the adults were moving at. Giving off a frightened posture, he frisked away, just to run into Bulma.

Shooting his first points at her, Gohan just yelled over the game, "They are going to break everything if Vegeta takes this anymore seriously!" Dodging a shot from Bulma, who scowled she hollered, "Oh let them have their fun! This is the first time I got Vegeta out of the GR in a week, and he needs something to do!" It was hard to concentrate with the adult aliens hard on each other's tail, blasting each other with their guns, but Gohan and Bulma managed to continue the fight, each now realizing that they would have to work hard to beat the "kids" in the room.

With just a few more seconds until the timer for the game to end ran out, Vegeta found himself facing Goku for the final time in his red suit, glaring with such a harangue tone at his long time enemy. "This is where you will meat your end, Kakarot!"

Goku's eyes gleamed, before they both made their final shots. The buzzer rang, and the game was over.

"Alright guys, there is no point in shooting each other anymore. The buzzer sounded, and the guns won't work!" Bulma called out, clasping her hands together. Gohan wiped the beads of sweat off of his face, glad to finally be able to get out of the room and out into the open. Goten and Trunks, at the sound of Bulma's voice, stopped their fighting. They had been trying to blast each other still, trying to win, even when the buzzer sounded. Eyes wide and heads down, they made their way toward the door.

Vegeta tried to look down at his score, but it had been wiped blank. "Wife, where is my score? Did I beat Kakarot?"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Bulma grinned, pointing out the open door that Gohan had just walked out of. "The scores are on the board out there. Go see if you won."

Well, Bulma could sure tell she didn't need to tell the Prince or Goku twice. They both rushed out, shoving each other in the process of beating each other out the door. Seeing the board that Bulma was talking about with the scores, Vegeta anxiously looked at the top.

_Places in Order~_

_Bulma- 67,200_

_Vegeta- 64,000_

_Goku- 63,900_

_Goten- 34,500_

_Trunks- 32,300_

___Gohan- 26,900_

Vegeta couldn't believe it... He did it... He did it! He beat Kakarot! His long lifetime goal, he beat, he beat! He did it! With a yell, Vegeta ripped off his vest, lifting his head to the sky.

"I did it! I finally beat you Kakarot! The mighty Prince, has beat you!"

Goku grinned sadly, slightly distressed that he had lost by one shot. He held out his palm, offering Vegeta a hand shake. Even though he lost, he was grateful for the fun he had, and he grinned, exclaiming "Let's do it again sometime, Vegeta! And I promise, I'll beat you!"

The Prince looked at first as if he didn't want to do anything with the other Saiyan. Face turned down with a smirk, head held high- it was Vegeta's usual style. Goku's face fell as eh saw this stance, and he lowered his hand slightly.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta laughed, leaning in the shake Goku's hand. "Until next time, my friend." Minds racing with the new challenge, the two walked over to the smiling Bulma to give her some kind words (Well, for Goku's case. Vegeta's is more like a huff and get it over with). The only human laughed at the two, grinning and taking off her vest.

"This is why you don't mess with the master." She spoke, giving a light kiss over Vegeta's blushing face. Goten and Trunks walked over to the growing group, Goten's head held high and Trunk's lowered in defeat. Seeing his father, he gulped and hid behind Bulma's legs, worried he would be angry for being beat by Goten.

Vegeta's gaze hardened, making Trunks flinch, if possible, even more. Goten smirked and grinned up to Goku, giving is father a hug. "I'm proud of you, son." Goku murmured in his ear, while Goten squeezed his _gi._"I don't care if you lost Daddy- you're awesome!" the tiny voice of Goten squeaked, giddy with delight. Gohan crouched behind them, not sad that he lost. Quite the opposite- on the phone with Videl earlier, he scheduled a date with her this evening, so he was positively grinning in delight, especially at seeing his little brother and father bonding.

Vegeta, seeing the pair in action with such kind words, turned to look at Trunks. Bulma gently opened her legs to show the cowering half-saiyan, who justified the action by placing his arms over his head in a defensive position. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't win, Daddy!" Trunks whimpered, the fatal hint of tears in his eyes.

Vegeta took a step toward him, making Trunks flinch. Bending down to stare into the eyes of his son, Vegeta murmured gently. "I am proud."

Trunks looked up at his father, the tears in his eyes starting to show. Sniffing, he wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. "Daddy?"

Grasping his son firmly between his arms, Vegeta smiled, ruffling Trunk's hair. The lavender haired boy, surprised yet happy about not getting punished, pushed his cheek into the shoulder of his father. "I love you, Dad." he murmured, truthful words ringing into the hearts of the people around them. Vegeta seemed to no longer care that he sounded like a Damn human, or the fact that he was caring for his crying son. He choked down his pride, and let out the softest words.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Aww! I wanted the ending to end n a kinda cute note. I don't know if I quite pulled that off... But I tried, so oh ell! :D Tell me what you think!**

**Cheers, Love you guys!**

**~Chosen**


End file.
